FangirlsMurder
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Eight teens from two different countries got letters inviting them to a game show. Now I know what you're thinking "you mean like Wheel of Fortune or Hells Kitchen. Well no sadly, this game show called Fangirls Murder it's a fucked up comodo of Fear-Factor and The Bachelorette. So it's a cute ass romance with scary/gross ass challenges throughout the 12 weeks. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Full summary-

Now you may think that all of this is normal. But you'd be wrong, oh so wrong. You see the day started out as normal as could be just another day. Well that was till eight teens got letters. I know who sends letters any more? Well thats not the point the point is that eight teens from two different countries got letters inviting them to a game show. Now I know what you're thinking "you mean like Wheel of Fortune or Hells Kitchen. Well no sadly, this game show called Fangirls=Murder it's a fucked up comodo of Fear-Factor and The Bachelorette. So it's a cute ass romance with scary/gross ass challenges throughout the 12 weeks. Oh don't worry thats not even the best part the best part is you go in blind and you are being filmed 24/7 and people all over the world can just sit there and watch you sleep,eat,dress, and fight with your co-stars. I guess I should tell you who's competing in this little game of mine. First we have four friends from Japan and that is where I think we should start our story. But first how it all started.

Disclaimer-

I do not own Yugioh!

Warningings-

MaleXMale

Tea Bashing =)

sucky attempts at humor

Swearing

I have to thank Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for beta-ing this for me! You rock!

Goshikku: No prob, Wolf-chan! You guys could check out our co-written story, Still Human, on my page!

* * *

Prologue:

"Tea I don't think this is a good idea." Yugi rings his hands nervously as he looks over at the brunet girl filling out paperwork for him and his three closest friends.

"Oh,come on Yugi it's not like they're going to pick you guys anyway." Yugi didn't know whether he should be pleased or offended she thought this.

"And what makes you say that Tea?" Yugi glares at the girl hands on his hips. 'I have just as much as a chance as anybody! So what if I'm short and sweet looking? It doesn't mean I can be on so stupid dating game show.'

"Well, you're so sweet and innocent and so is Ryou. And Joey's an idiot and Malik seems to be a little deranged." To say the least that was not the response Yugi expected from the queen of friendship.  
"Oh." That was the most intelligent response Yugi could think of to respond to such a...(oh, how shall I put this) bitchy remark.

"Come on won't it be funny?" Tea says laughing. Yugi looks at her eyes wide. What did I just miss?

"Won't what be funny Tea?"

"Joey,Ryou ,and Malik's reaction to us sending the paperwork in."

'Crap.'

"Why are you dragging me into this Tea? You got the paperwork and you filled it out, so why are you dragging me into this?" Yugi stress the you's and me as he points a finger accusingly at Tea.

"Ah come on don't be such a party pooper,Yugi!" Tea pouts and clasps her hands together trying to make herself as cute as possible. Yugi groans and rolls his eyes at the attempt.

"Fine, but their going to be royally pissed."

"Yes, but their reactions will be priceless." Yugi sighs cradling his head in his hands.

"Fine but you call them Tea. And if they break anything you're going to replace it, understand." Tea nods and hops of the couch and over to the phone.

"Hey Joey! It's Tea! Me and Yugi have something to tell you so hurry over to the game shop."

"No, I'm not going to start dating him."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ME 'GOOD'!" Tea roars.

"Just get your ass over here! And bring Ryou and Malik!" Tea slams the phone down."Asshole"

She mutters under her breath.

"So are they coming." Tea turns from the phone to glare at the tri hair colored male.

"Do you know what that jerk just said to me!" She screeches stomping over to the couch.

"No Tea, in fact I don't know what, my closest friend, Joey could have possibly said to you to piss you off so much." Yugi says in a deadpan tone glancing at the still raging Tea out of the corner of his eye.

"Well he said-" She was cut off by the ringing of the door bell.

"I'll get it!" Yugi shouts and runs to the front door. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Yug." Joey smiles down at the younger male.

"Hello Yugi." Ryou looks up from his book to greet him.

"Hi!" Malik shouts as he walks into the house not waiting to be invited in.

"Nice to see you to Malik. Oh and Joey, Tea may try to kill you so just be careful." Joey stops and spins on his heels to face Yugi.

"Shit, hide me." Joey grabs Yugi and holds him as a human shield.

"Ah! JOEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" Yugi squirms and flails his limbs.

"No, you need to protect me!" Smack! "Oww what the hell Ryou!"

" . .Second!" Ryou growls glaring at the blond.

"Okay." Joey drops Yugi on the floor with a loud thud. The white haired brit turn his fiery glare from the blond to the male lying on the floor.

"Please Yugi enlighten me, by telling me why the bloody hell you called us at 11 o'clock at night!"

"Oh, well...um me and Tea wanted to tell you guys something. And before you say anything no I am NOT dating her."

"Good, I was worried about your sanity when Joey told me you and Tea wanted to talk to us."

"Hi guys I have some awesome news!" A chirpy female voice rings through the empty house.

"I highly doubt" Ryou mutters before pulling on a fake smile. "And what would this wonderful news be Tea?" Ryou tries to sound as innocent as possible. It works.

"Well me and Yugi have signed you all up for that dating/challenge game show Fangirls=Murder!" Tea jumps up and down a little clapping, clearly pleased with herself. All eyes go to Yugi.

"Excuse me Tea we need to talk to Yugi for a moment." Ryou says sweetly before roughly grabbing Yugi's arm and shoving him into the closest room and slamming the door. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Ryou screams,his face bright red.

"I tried to stop her, honest." Yugi puts on hand on his heart and the other in the air.

"So are you signed up too or are we the only lucky ones?" Malik asks rather calmly.

"Yeah."

"I HOPE THEY MAKE YOU SWIM WITH EFFING SHARKS!" Ryou screams ball up his fists look ready to lung at the smaller male.

"Calm down Ryou, Yugi's in the same boat as the rest of us now. And hey, what are the chances that they'd pick us? Two broke college students, a bartender, and a game shop owner?" Ryou sighs.

"You're right they'll never pick us." Ryou chuckles. "I guess you're off the hook for now Mouto. Well, I have school in the morning see you all tomorrow."

Two Weeks later:

"Good mor-" He's cut off by Ryou, Joey, and Malik dropping three letters on his counter.

"You said we wouldn't be chosen!" Ryou hissed leaning closer and closer to the Yugi's face.

"You can't be serious...these letter they...they are aren't they? Sorry."

"It's okay Yug. Ryou's just being a jerk!"

"I am not! I just don't want my life to be broadcasted to the entire world for 12 WEEKS!"

"Oh, get off your high horse Ryou it's not like your life is all that interesting to begin with." Malik sighs as he plops himself down on a stool. "And it's not Yugi's fault! It's that bitch Tea's, so stop yelling at the poor little guy."

"Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay,now what do the letters say?"

Dear Ryou Bakura,

You have been chosen to compete in this years edition of Fangirls=Murder. This show is not only a competition show but it is also a dating show. I know it is a strange mix, but trust me it works wonders. Out of our past 100 couples made on the show, 90 of them are still together. 20 of them are either married or engaged. Now, you will not know the identity of your co-stars till the first meeting which will be broadcasted live throughout the world. The items you shall need are clothing for 12 weeks and any truly necessary personal items. Please know you will be filmed at all times and all of this footage shall be streamed live to our website. There shall be no contact with the outside world. You will be rooming with one random person in the cast, but if you have a serious problem with said roommate please call me. Your train for FG=M Manner will be leaving at 7:00 am sharp on the morning of May 19th.

Wolf.

"Oh goody." Malik mutters as he scans over his own letter.

"Is it just me or is May 19 only two days away." All eyes fall on Yugi.

"Crap." Ryou and Joey say in unison.

* * *

_**Please Review**_

**_Should I continue or should I scrap it?_**

**_Thanks -Wolf _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

* * *

**Warnings:**

**MaleXMale**

**Tea Bashing =)**

**Sucky attempts at humor**

**Swearing**

* * *

**Couples:**

**Yami/Yugi aka Puzzleshipping**

**Seto/Joey aka Puppyshipping**

**Bakura/Ryou aka Tendershipping**

**Marik/Malik aka Bronzeshipping**

* * *

**Thank you to jasono346,Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, jillianangel98,Guest, and angel shadw kat for the reviews. And thank you death angel shadw kat for saying it's funny. *cries***

**And thanks to ****Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for editing! **

* * *

"Joey! Joey where are you! The train leaves in 20 minutes!" Yugi's voice bounces off the empty walls of the apartment. Yugi sighs and peeks into the blond's bedroom. It's empty.

"Yugi it's no use, he's not here." Ryou calls from the tiny kitchen, "Come on Yugi we're going to be late."

"Guys there's a note!" Ryou mutters to himself as he walks into the kitchen Yugi in tow to see what their Egyptian companion was talking about. "See look at this, it's from Joey." Malik shoves the letter in Ryou face. Ryou slaps Malik's hand and takes the letter away from him leaving a pouting Egyptian in his wake."Meanie." Malik mutters under his breath.

"Ah hell."

"What is it Ryou?"

"He left to meet us at the station half an hour ago! Come on, looks like we're running." Ryou drops the letter on a nearby table and sprints out the door.

"Not more running." Yugi groans as he takes off after Ryou, blonde Egyptian in tow.

"*Gasp* Why *Gasp* are we al-*gasp*-ways running." Yugi pants as they enter the train station.

"Dere you guys are! I've been wait'n here for over h'lf an 'our!" Joey waves them over.

"Yeah, we know Joey. We were looking for you, then Malik found your note and we ran from your house all the way here." Joey makes and 'o' face then smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I should'ave call you guys."

"No, it's okay Joey." Ryou waves his hand at Joey.

"Okay! No, it is not okay, we friggin' ran!" Yugi shouts waving his hands, trying to show his frustration.

"Oh calm down Yugi. Besides you need the exercise." Ryou rolls his eyes.

"Are you calling me fat!"

"Maybe."

"Ladies, ladies please, you're both pretty." Joey says stepping in between the two smaller males, Ryou looks at Joey and growls. "Though you both pale in comparis'n ta me. 'Sides we hav' a two 'our train ride 'nd I don' t'ink Miss. wha'ever da fuck 'er name was, would be pleas'd ta end up wit' two fewer contendents." Both of the smaller males sigh and nod.

"Fine, but once we finish this show we kill Tea." Ryou mutters as he crosses his arms, the rest nod in agreement.

"Good, now lets get on dis train 'nd see what da hell fait' has in store for us." Joey cheers happily as he walks towards the train, Malik raises an eyebrow towards the blond.

"He sure is happy about all this." He says putting his hands on his hips as he watches the blond walk further away.

"You know how much of a hopeless romantic he is." Ryou responds pulling Yugi and Malik.

"How is a challenge and dating show romantic?" Yugi asks as he tries, and fails to free himself from Ryou iron grip. "And since when do you have strength in any form?" Earning a scowl from the pale haired brit.

"Screw off Yugi" Ryou growls, still pulling the two males behind him.

"But Ryou!" Both Yugi and Malik whine.

"Fine! Fine, just shut up. Joey think's it's romantic because he's an idiot. And I haven't gotten stronger, Yugi, you've merely gotten weaker." Yugi fakes a hurt expression and puts his hands over his heart.

"Oh Ryou, you wound me."

"Good, now let's get on this Ra forsaken train."

"Why the hell is she making us take the train?!" Seto growls snatching his luggage from the back of the limo. "This is stupidity at it's finest, I mean Ra, there's an airport ten minutes away from the hotel where staying at... I've never even heard of this city!" Seto exclaims glaring at the letter in his free hand.

"Staring at a piece of paper won't help the rest of us get this luggage out of the car you ass." Bakura growls as he finally manages to wrestle a large black suitcase out of the back. "Ah hell Pharaoh, what did you pack?! This thing weighs more then me!" Yami rolls his eyes before checking his watch.

"Shit, we're going to miss the train at this rate...where's Marik?" Seto groans, rubbing his temples as the other two start to run around looking for their less then sane friend.

"Marik! Marik where the bloody hell are you! When I find you I going to rip your-ugh."Bakura lands on the cold tile floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my good I'm so sorry here let me help you up!" A frantic voice above him makes him shift his gaze upwards, ready to kill who ever dared knock him down. But shifting his gaze up was the worst idea Bakura ever made. Why? Because of who knocked him over. Ryou or in his mind an angel. "Are you okay?" The heavenly voice forces Bakura out of his dreamy thought's about the smaller male in front of him.

"I'm fine." He does his best to growl but it comes out more of a voice a love sick school girl would use. 'Way to go Bakura.'

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The angel smiles sheepishly down at him.

"It's okay." 'SINCE WHEN IS PEOPLE RUNNING INTO YOU OKAY! Nimrod.'

"Good, oh I have to go catch my train, um, good bye. And sorry for running into you again!" Ryou turns running off before Bakura can get a word in edge wise. Bakura who is still sitting on the floor earns a few concerned looks from passers-by not to mention Yami who shortly after Ryou left came jogging up to the pale teen.

"Who the hell was that?" He asks cocking his head in the direction the smaller male ran off to.

"An angel." Bakura answers with a dopy smile.

* * *

_**Please Review**_

**_Thanks -Wolf _**


End file.
